Keitaro's Worse Nightmares
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Keitaro has bad nightmares, terrible but funny nightmares {well as long as you are not Keitaro} [new Chapter up replaceing the chapter than became its own story]
1. Keitaro's Second Worse nightmare

Keitaro's Second worse nightmare.

  
  


By: Daimyo Shi

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, no how much I would like to. Or what I give to trade place with Keitaro.

  
  


[thoughts]

  
  


Mutsumi came walking into Hinata Sou

"Hello Mutsumi, how are you today? We haven't seen you in a while." remarks Naru.

"I haven't been feeling well the last couple weeks. Where is Kei-kun?" asks Mutsumi.

"In his room, I believe. Replies Naru.

With that Mutsumi wanders towards Keitaro's room. Carefully Naru follows behind. Mutsumi knocks on the door to Keitaro's room. From Be hind the door Keitaro's voice could be heard.

"Hello, who is there."

"It is Mutsumi, Kei-kun, I need to talk to you."

"Ah . . . come in then." with that Mutsumi enters Keitaro's room.

Naru come close to Keitaro's door. From inside she can here Mutsumi speak.

"Kei-kun I need to talk about something important/' says Mutsumi.

Keitaro gulps hard. "Ok."

Motoko comes up to Naru and whispers softly "spying is illegal."

"Mutsumi is in there alone with Keitaro." whispers back Naru.

"Well I should stay here incase I have to protect her from that pervert." whispers Motoko.

"Well Keitaro, I have been sick the last couple weeks and I have gained a bit of weight." Keitaro listens intently.

"I think Keitaro's foot in mouth disease is getting better." whispers Kitsune. Motoko and Naru look at her funny for a moment before turning back to Keitaro's closed door.

"So I think that . . . well remember that part four weeks ago, Keitaro?" asks Mutsumi

"yeah, well sort of. I remember parts of it." replies Keitaro.

Naru and Motoko blushed.

"Yeah well that Scotch that Seta brought was really strong. Boy that was a fun party." smiles Mutsumi.

Kitsune nods in agreement outside.

"What is the last thing you remember Keitaro?" asks Mutsumi

"well when we painted Motoko's face with that Kabuki make up." replies Keitaro.

[So that is how that got there] thinks Motoko.

"Well I remember that too. That was fun. I was amaze that she could sit still enough for that with all that she had drunk. However when I woke up in the morning, I woke up next to you with my arms wrapped around you. And my blouse off.."

A slight trickle of blood leaks from Keitaro's nose. [I slept through that? What kind of man am I] thinks Keitaro.

"Kei-kun I think there is a very good chance that we made love that night." remarks Mutsumi.

[I am a failure, I had sex and I don't remember it.] thinks Keitaro. 

"So I think I might be pregnant." says Mutsumi.

"Nani?" says Naru as she slams Keitaro's door open.

"Keitaro, I will kill you!" screams Naru.

  
  


"You have fouled Mutsumi's honour I shall slay you Urashima!" shouts Motoko.

"Keitaro, you sly dog, I never though you had it in you. It is the breasts isn't it." remarks Kitsune.

Both Motoko and Naru close in on Keitaro as he looks for a way out of his room.

"NO ONE IS HARMING MY KEI-KUN!" shouts Mutsumi and a deep voice that sounds as if it was coming from the bowels of Hell it self. Mutsumi stands in front of Motoko and Naru with fire in her eyes.

[her Ki is amazing! If when from nothing to, quite frankly a hell of a lot, almost equal to my sisters. Where she hide it?] thinks Motoko.

[Holy shit, where did that come from?" thinks Naru. Naru takes a half step back from Mutsumi.

Mutsumi snaps back to her normal cheery self. "It only a suspicion at this point, kei-kun. I brought a home pregnancy test to confirm it. I though I should come and talk to you first. Anyway, should it turn out that I am pregnant, I want you and Motoko to swear to me that you will not harm Kei-kun!" asks Mutsumi.

Motoko looks down at her feet for a moment and then returns to Mutsumi's face. "I swear on my family honour that I shall not harm that pervert Urashima Keitaro should you turn out to be pregnant." replies Motoko.

Mutsumi gives Motoko a stern look. 'And you, Naru?" Asks Mutsumi.

"But he knocked you up!" says Naru.

"Well since neither of us remember, that may not be true. I might have asked for it, it is possible I demanded it." remarks Mutsumi.

Keitaro is holding his nose at this point still as a statue. Keitaro's face had a look of shock and horror etched on his face.

Naru stood there without talking for a minute.

Naru!" said Mutsumi crossly.

"Alright, I swear I won't hurt Keitaro." mutters Naru."Kitsune while I attend to my test will you stay these two keep there word."

"Sure." says Kitsune with a playful wink.

Mutsumi wanders off to find a wash room.

"If she is pregnant I never talking to you again Keitaro." states Naru.

"Narusagawa . . ." pleas Keitaro.

"If she is pregnant you have to marry her won't you." teases Kitsune.

"Keitaro thinks [Why me? I love Naru. If I have to marry Mutsumi I never get into to Todai.] Keitaro begins to cry into his hands.

Motoko sheaths her Katana back into its saya. Motoko looks at with pity. [Well I guess he is sorry. I just wish I knew how I end up wearing one of Naru's blouses that night.] thinks Motoko.

Several Minutes later Mutsumi came back to the room. With neutral look on her face Mutsumi talks to Keitaro." kei-kun, I pregnant." says Mutsumi.

"Nani." says everyone in the room.

"Urashima!" says Motoko as she reaches for her Katana. She feels a spike in Mutsumi's ki that reminds her of her oath. "You are Despicable." says Motoko her arm falling back to her side.

Naru simple turn around letting a shocked Keitaro to view her back."I never though you had it in you Keitaro." says Kitsune with a worried expression.

As the tears run freely down Keitaro's face. He steals himself with a look of determination mixed with sadness he starts to talk. "Mutsumi, will you marry me."

"No I can't, Kei-kun."

"Nani? Why not?" asks Keitaro a new batch of tears pouring down his face in confusion.

"because I not really pregnant. The test was negative. Kitsune's mischievous must be catching. I sorry I couldn't resist Kei-kun." Mutsumi leans down and kisses Keitaro on his right cheek. 

Naru's eyebrows twitch as Mutsumi kisses Keitaro.

"I have to get to my doctor's appointment. This has taken longer than I though it would. Forgive me Kei-kun."

"Sure." remarks Keitaro with almost regret in his voice.

"Thanks kei-kun." says Mutsumi as she leave Keitaro's room and walks down the hall and then outside. [I wish it really could be true. I have always want to here those words. I remember this for the rest of my life. Too bad his heart belongs to Naru.] thinks Mutsumi as a single tear runs down her left cheek.

  
  


Owari

  
  


Japanese terms:

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

kabuki is a style of theatre in Japan. It very lively and dynamic. Often actors faces are painted with make up.

Nani: what.

Katana: A Japanese long Sword that has a slightly curved blade, between 80cm and 90cm in Blade length. The sword and soul of a samurai.

Saya is the sheath for a Nihonto, normally made of wood.

Nihonto: Japanese Sword

Ki, Energy, or aura similar to the Chinese word Chi. Very common to martial artists.


	2. Keitaro's Third Worse Nightmare

Keitaro's Third worse nightmare.

  
  


By: Daimyo Shi

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, no how much I would like to. Or how much I wish to date the Hina girls other than Naru Keitaro can keep her.

  
  


I dedicate this fic to Baka-Alaskan my only true fan.

  
  


[thoughts]

  
  


Keitaro finds himself fighting the haze of sleep as the sun filters into his room through the window. The Warmth of his bed is trying to lull him back into sleep. Keitaro feels himself fall into the urge to sleep more. [It is the weekend anyway, A little more sleep won't hurt.] just before he goes back to sleep Keitaro feels that his arms around someone. Keitaro forces his eyes open to see Shinobu under his blankets and with his arms around. She looks like an angel as she has cuddled into Keitaro's arms. [How this happen? She wasn't there when I went to bed! Naru is going to kill me!] Shinobu shifts slightly to get close to Keitaro. Her arms are around Keitaro.

[I can't move without waking her up.] Keitaro look down at Shinobu and realizes that she is not clothed in anyway that he can see. [Oh, shit! Naru is going to kill me! And the Motoko will kill me again! I can't remember either of use drinking last night so I have no idea how she got here. Oh what am I going to do. I have to wake her up. Wait she scream and Naru will poke her head through that hole and then kill me. By all the Kami and Buddha why is this happening to me.]

At that moment Keitaro can hear Shinobu mutter in her sleep. "Senpai, I love you." Shinobu shifts slightly getting even closer to Keitaro.

[Hey, that kind of feels good. Wait! bad hormones! She just a young girl she probably talking about some at her school. I slap myself if I could for that thought.] The only good thing was Keitaro didn't have a nose bleed which was good because there would be no way to avoid getting his blood on Shinobu if he had one. Keitaro kept trying to figure a way out of it, of course his normal bad luck was about to kick in. Keitaro could hear the foot falls out side in the hall coming to his door. His door slid open and a slightly panicked Naru was standing there. "Keitaro we can't find Shino . . . KEITARO!!! YOU PERVERT!" says Naru as two cross shaped vein appear on he forehead.

"Naru, I can explain well sort of." says Keitaro.

Naru's shouting cause Shinobu to wake up. "Nani?" she looks at Keitaro who in bed with her she pulls away from him which cause the sheets to fall of her. She is clad only in her PJ bottoms, where as Keitaro is fully clothed in PJ. Keitaro turns so that he can't see Shinobu and utters a prayer to the Kami that he might live through this. Shinobu grabs the sheet pulling it up so she not on display. Naru kicks Keitaro through his window sending him flying into the bamboo forest beyond.

"Naru-Senpai, why did you do that?" asks Shinobu.

"He is a pervert, who seduced you and violated you." says Naru.

"Uh, Naru-Senpai I snuck in here. I wanted to be with Keitaro-Senpai. I got scared, with the thunder storm. I just came in here because I knew that I would be safe with Senpai.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keitaro stumbles out of the forest, to find himself face to face with Motoko.

"What have you done with Naru this Time Urashima?" asks Motoko her Katana already out of its Saya. 

"Nothing! It is all a misunderstanding you see she found Shinobu in bed with me . . ."Keitaro doesn't get to finish.

"Die pervert!" says Motoko slashing at Keitaro, the Ki attack sends him flying in the air until nothing but a twinkle can be seen by Motoko. 

[This is going to hurt.]

Motoko Charges into Hinata Sou to console Shinobu [There is not telling what that pervert has done! There is no limits to his evil!] thinks Motoko. She finds Naru and Shinobu in Keitaro's room. Shinobu is in tears.

"There, there Keitaro cannot harm you now." says Motoko in a soothing voice.

"Motoko-Senpai you didn't hurt Keitaro-Senpai did you?" ask Shinobu.

"Yes of course what he did was inexcusable." says Motoko with a voice filled with hate.

"But Motoko, I snuck in here on my own! Why do you and Naru never listen to Keitaro-Senpai! You never let him explain. You never give him the benefit of the doubt. You just hit him sky high. I hate you! I hate you both!" says Shinobu with anger in her voice and tears in her eyes. Shinobu stands up and starts to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" asks Naru.

"To find Keitaro-Senpai Someone has to show that they care for him." says Shinobu.

Shinobu storms of down the hall.

"Uh . . . Naru-Senpai what happened?" asks Motoko.

"It looks like Karma bit Naru in the ass." says Kitsune who appears in Keitaro's door dressed in a red silk teddy.

"Huh?" says Motoko.

"It seems that last night's thunder storm scared Shinobu and she came to Keitaro's room because she felt safe here." says Naru.

"Yep, I saw her last night come into Keitaro's room last night." says Kitsune.

"And you didn't stop her?" says Motoko.

"Hey, despite what you two think Keitaro is not a pervert, he very controlled. He has some of the worse luck I have ever seen, but that beside the point. Further, Shinobu is old enough that if she wants to be with someone it is not of our business. Shinobu has a point you two never let him explain. I can see why she mad." says Kitsune with a cocky smile. "Now I suggest when they both get back you both say you are sorry to Keitaro. Maybe Shinobu will forgive you, after all she seems like the forgiving type."

"Maybe you are right, Kitsune." says Naru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinobu dressed in he PJ bottoms, a blue coat and running shoes as she searches Hina city for her beloved Senpai. After a great deal of searching she find him in a crater in a park.

"Senpai?" says Shinobu as she runs over the Keitaro's prone form.

"Shinobu?" asks Keitaro as he raise himself out of the crater. 

"Senpai, are you alright?'asks Shinobu as tear again form in her eyes.

"I have made you cry again." says Keitaro.

"It not you fault, it is Naru and Motoko's fault." says Shinobu with venom in her voice.

Keitaro is taken back by the anger in Shinobu's eyes as he speaks of her friends. "Shinobu . . ."

"I are you alright Senpai, I can get you an ambulance if you like." says Shinobu with concern in her voice.

"No I am fine. Let's go home." says Keitaro.

Shinobu and Keitaro walk hand in hand to Hinata Sou. As the enter the main room Naru and Motoko stand there the bow low to Keitaro and Shinobu.

"We are sorry that we didn't listen to Keitaro's explanation. We shall endeavour to listen carefully next time can you forgive us."

"Of course we can," says Keitaro as he looks at Shinobu serious expression "Can't we?"

Shinobu sternly looks at Motoko and Naru. "You must wash Senpai's clothes today and do all his chores for him since you have hurt him." says Shinobu in her best grown up lay down the law impression.

"Nani?" says Motoko and Naru.

"You heard me! Only by doing this shall I forgive you." says Shinobu.

"Yes of course." says Naru and Motoko as the go off to start Keitaro's chores.

Kitsune is of course laughing her head of in the corner.

"I make you breakfast Senpai." says Shinobu.

"Yes of course as Keitaro tries to puzzle out what has happened.

  
  


Owari

  
  


Japanese terms:

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

kabuki is a style of theatre in Japan. It very lively and dynamic. Often actors faces are painted with make up.

Nani: what.

Katana: A Japanese long Sword that has a slightly curved blade, between 80cm and 90cm in Blade length. The sword and soul of a samurai.

Saya is the sheath for a Nihonto, normally made of wood.

Nihonto: Japanese Sword

Ki, Energy, or aura similar to the Chinese word Chi. Very common to martial artists.


	3. Keitaro's fourth worse nightmare

Keitaro's fourth worse nightmare.

By: Daimyo Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, no how much I would like to. Or what I give to trade place with Keitaro.

Warning: Following sort of the theme of the last two and the fact that Kanako is one of the featured girl [the other is Kitsune] in this story some might find this story offensive. Don't read it! Certainly don't complain about it if you do read it after all there is a warning for a reason.

[thoughts]

Keitaro finds himself fighting the haze of sleep as the sun filters into his room through the window. The Warmth of his bed is trying to lull him back into sleep. Of course there is a warm body next to him. He looks over expecting to see Naru instead he sees his adopted sister Kanako.

[Oh by all the Kami! What has happen, Oh no Kanako fooled me last night into thinking that she was Naru.] A Brown wig lays at the side of the bed. [Oh what am I going to do! Wait, actually how could I have been so stupid as to fall for it. Then again it was Naru giving me what I have always wanted. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that I fell for it. Ok everything is done, I can't change that so how can I deal with this now.]

Kanako stirs slightly and squeezes Keitaro slightly. 

Kanako whispers in her sleep "Oh, Onii-chan."

[What the hell am I going to do! I should be mad at Nee-chan but I just can't seem to bring myself up to it. I mean she was so attentive last night. I never that she was such a good actress. Still it morning and I have to do something before some catches us together.] thinks Keitaro.

Keitaro gently shakes Kanako. "Nee-chan, wake up."

Kanako stirs from her sleep. "Keitaro-chan why are you calling your sister. That is just disgusting." says Kanako.

"Nee-chan, your wig fell off, I can see your black hair." says Keitaro.

Kanako feels her head and finds her wig is indeed gone.

"Uh, . . . Are you mad?" asks Kanako.

"No, Strangely, I should be. I should be telling you to never set foot in here again but I can't do that. Kanako we can't be lovers. We are brother and sister by Law if not by blood. This never happened as far as I am concerned. Now you have to leave my room before anyone finds you here. I have forgiven you Kanako but I hope you realize that you must get over me. I never asked you for anything in my life but I have to ask you Kanako find someone else. For both of us. If you must keep last night deep in your heart but you have to move on."

Kanako pouts for a minute before responding. "I . . . will remember this always, even if I must keep it a secret for the rest of my life. Only for you, Onii-chan, I will move on but no one will ever mean as much to me as you do."

"I understand." says Keitaro.

With that Kanako bows to her brother, and picks up her clothes up and leaves Keitaro's room via a secret passage. After Kanako leaves Keitaro gathers his sheets, which need washing. He walks down to the washing room and place his clothes inside the machine. Keitaro then quietly walks upstairs to the Men's Bath Room where he washes himself and then gets into the tub.

[Well I didn't get caught but I wonder if Kitsune managed to get something to blackmail me with. I guess I will just have to pay for it. Maybe if I just give her free room and board she leaves me alone. I don't understand, I can't seem to get mad at Kanako, I never have been able to do it but I would have though this would do it. I feel so dirty, but I am not sure why. I mean it not my fault that I slept with Kanako. I mean she did a spot on impression of Naru. It was so flawless I think Naru's own sister would have been fooled. Still I fucked my sister, ok so she not my blood sister, but we were raised as brother and sister. I never understood her sexual interest in me. I mean it not like any other girl ever though I was worth fucking. I am guessing that this is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I have to admit from a completely detached point of view Kanako is a great lover especially for her first time. She is so attentive, I wonder if she might have spoiled me? Best not to think about it.] Keitaro sinks further in the tub.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanako is now in her room wrapped in her own sheets. [Oh, Onii-chan, you have no idea how I need that. You were so wonderful. How could I possible replace you? I will try, Onii-chan, only for you will I try to move on. There is not another man that could possible make me cum like that. Still, I at least have part of what I wanted even if I had to do it while he called out Naru's name. Still, I can't fathom why he not mad at me. I though if he found out that he curse my name and ban me from this house. He wasn't even sort of mad. I don't understand that . . . I guess he does love me, even if it not the way I dream. I am total unworthy of him, perhaps that is why fate has dealt the hand that I have now. I love you, Onii-chan. None shall harm you. That I promise you!]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keitaro now physically clean if not clean in his own mind returns to his room and gets dress. As he returned to his room he heard Shinobu making breakfast. He returned to the kitchen to find that Shinobu was just finishing breakfast. Soon the room filled with Motoko, Suu, Naru, Kitsune, Kanako, Shinobu, Sarah and Mutsumi eating breakfast. Nothing seems out of sorts at the breakfast table Kanako isn't looking at Keitaro as if she afraid that a mere look at Keitaro will reveal what they did last night. The meal goes quietly and everyone goes off on their own. A little later, Keitaro visits Kitsune.

"So Kitsune did anything weird happen last night?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I was out with Naru last night until like two this morning. We went out with some old girlfriends. Nothing weird happened. Not that if it did it was you business." says Kitsune crossly.

"Sorry Kitsune, I forgotten you had gone out." says Keitaro.

"What were you worried that I heard you dirty porn DVD that you were watching or something."

"Well, if I say yes you just going to hold me against me aren't you?" says Keitaro as he breaths an internal sigh of relief.

"Nah, I not going to hold it against you that you relieved yourself. It got to be hard to be a boy living with a bunch of girls and not getting any." says Kitsune.

[Oh I managed to deal with last night but not quite in the way I meant it. I forgotten Naru was out. Yet another strike against me. I really should have know it wasn't Naru.]

"Actually Keitaro, next week Naru is gone for a couple weeks to go on vacation with her family. If you really need to be broken in, it has been a very long time for me. I could really could use a fucking. You know just two people filling their needs." says Kitsune as she gets really close to Keitaro. Keitaro could smell Kitsune aroma, it excited that primal male side of Keitaro.

"You are just trying to set me up." says Keitaro with as calm a voice as he could.

"No I am not, I be screwing myself as much as I am you. I just have a need to fill, Keitaro and I know so do you. Still the offer is on the table, let me know when Naru leaves next Monday." says Kitsune now with her arms around Keitaro. His Primal side was nearly at its breaking point.

"Uh . . . I think about it." says Keitaro. as calmly as possible.

"Ok." Kitsune removes her arms while retaining a sultry smile.

Keitaro leave for the men's Bath Room where he has a very cold bath.

[That was so scary . . . and exciting. I mean I have to admit that I have wondered what kind of tricks that Kitsune knows. Not that I consider her some kind of slut . . . well as long as I have know her that is. Still I knew just talking to her that she been around the block as they say. It not like I am worthy of Naru anyway.] Keitaro left the bath to go make repairs on the roof.

Later that night Keitaro was laying in his bed all alone. [This feels weird, I find it kind of disturbing, I spent one night with a girl, my sister yet, and I can't stop think on how much I enjoyed it. Nothing else even figures into it. All I think about is that pleasure, the fact that my sister was doing it to me is just a side note. It is there that or think about fucking Kitsune and learning what tricks she knows. I can't wait until Naru leaves, wait I suppose to love Naru. That suppose to make me loyal. But I can't get the fact that as soon as she leaves I can have some of Kitsune's goodness. What the hell is wrong with me! I have sex one and now I am addictive thinking about my next fix. I know I can't get Naru in bed so since Kitsune is more willing I taking it. hell I not even debating the point. It is almost like I had sex with Kitsune, I not even thinking about it like I going to betray Naru. I already have I don't think it possible for me to say no to Kitsune. I need to Fuck!] thinks Keitaro. 

The next five days go painfully slow for Keitaro who basically lost all will to not give in to his primal self.

Monday morning Keitaro says Good bye to Naru with everyone else. He manages to wait until after dinner to got see Kitsune.

"Ok how would you like this to work." asks Keitaro bluntly.

"Oh are we not bold? Really willing to betray Naru?" says Kitsune.

"I need it too bad." says Keitaro meaning his words with all his heart.

"I see, there no turning back. I just want you to know that. For either of us." says Kitsune.

"If you willing I am." says Keitaro flatly.

"Ok come one hour after everyone goes to bed, I be waiting to relieve you." says Kitsune with a sultry Smile.

"Understood." says Keitaro.

Keitaro and Kitsune mange to have there first little encounter without any problems. Keitaro sneaks back to his room to reflect on his encounter with Kitsune.

[Oh my god, she a fucken animal, I she-beast in heat! I had no idea a woman could want it that bad! That was amazing! I have to do that again! She up for more tomorrow night!. Wait what am I celebrating I betrayed Naru tonight of my own free will know hiding behind I though it was Naru. I choose to fuck Kitsune tonight, regardless of my feeling for Naru. Not only that but I did with her best friend. I am Scum! What kind of man am I?] thinks Keitaro as a trouble sleep follows his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Kitsune's room Kitsune feel the coolness left in her bed from Keitaro's leaving. [I have to admit Keitaro is a beast when aroused. I never dreamed he could even sort of be as good a fuck as he is. I was so horny I was like a bitch in heat and he just gave it to be just how I need it. I wish we could have stay together through the night but the risk is too great. It had been so long. Still he is sort of Naru's boyfriend. . . well she never admitted to liking him so I guess it safe in that way. Still I surprised that Keitaro went for it, I glad he did though, I don't think I ever had it that good before.] thinks Kitsune before she falls into a sleep.

The next day, both Kitsune and Keitaro struggle through the day like two people with an itch they can't scratch. That night they have sex again, and so it continues until the Saturday of the next week. They both make excuses to be away from the inn that night so they can spent the last night before Naru returns in a love motel they spend several hours filling each other desires. It four in the morning and Keitaro and Kitsune are cuddled together in the heart shaped bed.

"Kitsune, forgive me for sound like a girl her but what do we have here?" asks keitaro.

Kitsune looks at Keitaro for a minute before replying "Honestly?"

"Honestly, Kitsune."

"I think we have an addiction to each other something more than we started with but not quite what I would call love." says Kitsune.

"Kitsune, I not sure I can say I love you, but I know I can't live without you." says Keitaro.

"Keitaro . . . I . . . I understand because I can't live without you, either I need you in me every night." replies Kitsune.

"What are we going to do?" says Keitaro.

"I guess we can tell everyone else it love. Maybe with time it can become more an addiction." says Kitsune.

"Two Sinners worthy of no one but each other." says keitaro.

"A poetic title for use, Keitaro. At least, there is pleasure in our sin."

"True, but it will still hurt others." replies keitaro.

"True . . . I guess that what we have to deal with next." says Kitsune as she hold Keitaro tighter to her. The two of them cuddle with each other and fall in to a peaceful slumber.

Owari

Japanese terms:

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

kabuki is a style of theatre in Japan. It very lively and dynamic. Often actors faces are painted with make up.

Onii-chan big brother


	4. Keitaro's Fifth Worse nightmare

Keitaro's Fifth Worse Nightmare.

By: Daimyo Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, no how much I would like to. Or what I give to trade place with Keitaro.

[thoughts]

Keitaro was coming home early from his Job with Seta.

[It was nice of Seta to give me the afternoon off, I have so few off lately. Perhaps I can take Naru to a movie or something.] thinks Keitaro as he bounds up the stairs up towards Hinata Sou. He opens the door and heads straight up the stairs. [Naru wanted to see Princess Diaries two, Not exactly the kind of film I like but I think it won't be too unbearable for me. It might even put Naru in a romantic mood.] thinks Keitaro as gets to Naru's door. He so lost in his own fantasy that he can't here the soft moaning from beyond Naru's door. Keitaro opens Naru's door and finds Naru and Kanako on Naru's futon. There clothing is strewn around the room as they caress each other. They don't even notice Keitaro until he screams! Keitaro take off crying.

"Huh? What was that?" Asks Naru.

"Oh no, that was Onii-chan!" says Kanako as she grabs a Yukata hang on handle of Naru's Closet and take off after Keitaro. Naru simple crabs her sheet and makes a make shift cloak from it.

Keitaro has made it to the end of the hall where he collapses into a heap. His tears are flowing like rivers down his face. Carefully both Naru and Kanako approach.

"Keitaro, I am sorry, I never meant for this to happen." says Naru is a soothing voice.

"Gomen, Onii-chan, I didn't mean to become involved with the woman that you loved. It just sort of happened." says Kanako.

"I . . ." stutters Keitaro before he breaks down again and sobs in the corner not looking at either girl.

"I don't know what to say . . . Gomen Keitaro." says Naru as she reaches to touch Keitaro.

"Don't Touch me! You betrayed me! To my own sister even!"screams Keitaro as he recoils from Naru's touch.

Naru rages inside for a moment before remember she caused this, it her fault, she was the one who asked Kanako to hide it from Keitaro for these many months. It was her who lead Keitaro along, making him think that everything was not going his way.

"Keitaro, I know it very hard to accept, I didn't mean for this to happen. None of it. I . . . never would have though that I would fall in love with your sister. I honestly just was buying time until I could figure a good way to break to you. Kanako want to tell you right away, since you value honesty so much. I was the one to conceal it from you. I never did it to hurt you Keitaro. I know that I haven't treated you the best, and I hit you a lot but I have developed a fondness for you, it just I not interested in being you girlfriend. I love Kanako." says Naru.

Kanako looks at her brother and feels a sharp pain in her chest, despite what Naru has said She still blames herself. She never should have agreed to go along with Naru's idea. She should have been honest.. Kanako gets down on her knees and bows until her forehead touches.

"Onii-chan, I will do anything you command to make this up to you." says Kanako in a respectful and sorry tone.

"Leave, me be." says Keitaro.

Kanako nods and gets up, she takes Naru by the hand. "Lets go. Please don't do anything rash Onii-chan, you are still my brother and I still care deeply about you." Kanako and Naru leave.

Keitaro sobs for a several more minutes before getting up. He heads down stairs and sees Kitsune on the coach in the TV area.

"Hey Keitaro, if you were any lowers you be dragging on the ground. What bothering you?" asks Kitsune.

Keitaro sits down next to Kitsune. "Naru and Kanako are . . ." Says Keitaro as fresh tears start coming down his face. He falls towards Kitsune and cries. Kitsune puts her arms around him.

"Are what?" asks Kitsune with a concerned tone.

"They . . . They are . . . Lovers." sobs Keitaro.

[Nani? How? Why? I never though Naru went that way! Damn she had me fooled!] thinks Kitsune as she strokes Keitaro's hair. "There, there Keitaro, there are other women out there in the world."

"I really though Naru was my Promise girl." sobs Keitaro.

"Nani? What promised girl?" asks Kitsune.

"When I was five years old, I knew a girl and I promise her that we would go to Todai together because she wanted to be happy, and Happy people go to Todai together." says Keitaro between sobs.

As Kitsune strokes Keitaro's hair. [So that why he was so focussed to go to Todai and get Naru. What was Naru thinking to betray him like this.] thinks Kitsune "it is alright Keitaro, I sure some where out there is a girl for you."

Keitaro doesn't say anything he simple sobs into Kitsune's chest complete unaware he in a place that several people would kill to be in.

"I tell you what, Keitaro I even help you, free of charge. You always been a good honest man. You didn't deserve this.' says Kitsune. [Lucky for me, I already got ideas on who hot for Keitaro. Now she I go with Mutsume or Shinobu.]

"You will? Thanks you, Kitsune . . . I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to thank me, In little ways you done a lot for me. I owe you anyway."

Owari

Japanese terms:

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

kabuki is a style of theatre in Japan. It very lively and dynamic. Often actors faces are painted with make up.

Onii-chan big brother

Yukata a robe worn in the mostly summer time. Often made of cotton and considered less formal than Kimono. What westerns call Kimono is much more often like a Yukata than a true Kimono.


End file.
